


Your not going to fail

by Asameki



Series: Yooran week 2017 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe??????? Nothing terrible, My first time writing hurt/comfort so don't expect much, Self Confidence Issues, Slightly - Freeform, Yooran Week, Yooran week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: For Yooran week day 2 prompt "Gaming"Saeran comes to Yoosung's apartment, and finds him playing games instead of studying.





	Your not going to fail

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT CENTERED AROUND GAMIMG BUT ITS SOMETHING  
> Also this is my first time writing hurt/comfort, so please tell me what you thought

Saeran knocked on Yoosung's door.

Earlier the college Yoosung went to started their exams, and Saeran wanted to check up in him, but he wasn't answering his door.

Saeran sighed,trying to calm himself. He attempted to force open the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

He walked into the familiar apartment.

Nothing seemed different about it, and Saeran noticed the light coming from the bedroom.

He walked through, and spotted Yoosung at his desk.

"Yoosung?" He said softy

He noticed that he had his headphones in, and he walked over quietly.

He stood next to him, and called out to him again."Yoosung?"

Saeran tried to get a good look at his face.

His eyes were glued to the screen, but blank, and slightly red and puffy.

Saeran reached sober and gently took off Yoosung's headphones.

Yoosung didn't react at all, and the volume they were on surprised Saeran.

"Yoosung."

He was still ignored.

"Yoosung, are you ok." Now Saeran was getting really worried.

Yoosung took a deep shaky breath, and said "I'm fine."

Saeran reached over and paused his game."No your not."

Yoosung unpaused it."Yes I am."

"No you aren't."

Yoosung paused the game and then looked over at him."I'm completely fine! I don't need someone around me holding my hand 24/7!"

Yoosung was expecting Saeran to get mad and leave, he was NOT expecting him to reach over and turn his computer off, before saying"Yoosung Kim. You are not ok and need you to tell me why so I can help you."

Yoosung angrily got out of his chair, and stood up."Maybe I don't need help with something! Maybe it's something no one can help me with that I need to handle on my own!". By the time he had finished speaking, he felt tears running down his cheeks.

Saeran hugged Yoosung, trying to comfort the boy. "What's bothering you?".

Yoosung completely broke at those words. He clung onto Saeran, burying his face into his chest.

"I-Its the exams! I know I'm not going to pass, how could I? I wasn't paying attention in most of my classes, so I don't know anything!".

"Why didn't you ask the RFA for help?".

"Because I need to pass myself to show that I don't need help with everything!" Yoosung wailed.

Saeran sighed and said "If you need to pass yourself, why were you on "LOLOL" Instead of studying?"

Yoosung stared at the ground as he answered."I had been studying, but I could figure anything out and I needed to calm down, and once I started playing I realized that I wouldn't pass, and just gave up in studying."

 Saeran gave Yoosung a hard look."Your not going to fail. I'm going to help you study,and your going to pass."

Yoosung nodded."Can we wait a little bit before we start studying? We can play a couple rounds of Mario kart."

Saeran tried, he  _really_ tried to say no, but Yoosung made the puppy dog fave and Saeran could say no. "Only a couple of rounds.

__

* * *

 They ending up playing 3 rounds, with Yoosung winning the first tow and Saeran winning the last.

"Come on. It's time to start studying.".

Yoosung groaned, and Saeran raised his eyebrows at him, daring him to say no.

So they stayed up for as long as Saeran saw fit studying,  and went to bed at a only slightly late time.

Yoosung went on to pass his Exams with good results, all thanks to his Boyfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW YOU CAN'T PAUSE MULTIPLAYER GAMES ONLINE BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FANFICTION JUST IMAGINE YOU CAN  
> Also on a funny note while I was writing this Auto correct turned "cause" into cousin and my first thought was "Rika used to write stories like this" in Yoosung's voice.


End file.
